


[Podfic] Raw Data

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your average, run-of-the-mill temporal anomaly. Nothing serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Raw Data

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Raw Data](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869231) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



Cover Art provided by the spectacular Jelazakazone

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Raw%20Data.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:25
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Raw%20Data.m4b) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 00:11:25

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
